Polyethylene glycol, copolymers thereof and other polyalkylene glycols as well as compositions incorporating these polymers find wide use due to desirable properties for various uses along with their low toxicity. Low molecular weight polyethylene glycols are liquids at room temperatures, but higher molecular weight polyethylene glycols are room temperature solids with a relatively low melting point. Very high molecular weight polyethylene glycols, also referred to as polyethylene oxides, can exhibit flocculating properties. Both liquid and solid forms of polyethylene glycols find use in the pharmaceutical applications.